


Reality

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Delusions, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Mystery, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: “What about the others? Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon.” Alec asked and Catarina opened her mouth to speak when someone else marched into the room.“Catarina. They need you in the A&E.” The man said before disappearing in a hurry.“I need to go. I’ll be back to check on you as soon as I can.”“Wait Cat. Am I in a mundane hospital?” Alec asked, grabbing her hand before she could walk away.He looked around for the first time properly and horror downed on him when he realized that he was indeed in a mundane hospital. There was three other bed in the room, all empty.The door was on his right along with a machine that was beeping rhythmically. How did he not hear it before? Although it explained why she didn’t use her magic. It was probably the wiser option now that he thought about it.He wanted to close his eyes, his headache was dancing on the verge of too much, almost turning his stomach but he couldn’t pass out. He had to find out what the fuck was going on.“Yes.” She said, eyes flicking between the door and Alec. Alec couldn’t care about the A&E. He wanted answers and wanted them now.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Reality

The first thing he felt was pain. It was pulsing in every inch of his body from the top of his head down to his big toe.

It wasn’t that unbearable type, it was more that familiar ache, that dull pain, just there, reminding him that whatever has happened, he is alive. He made it. 

It always filled him with a sense of relief, happiness, to know that he survived whatever fight they had, whatever demon they faced. 

He tried to open his eyes, but his eye lids felt heavy. He didn’t want to sink back into unconsciousness. He didn’t remember much, he knew Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon were there as well as Magnus, but he couldn’t even remember what demon they were fighting with or where. 

He remembers the briefing at the OP center and Magnus creating a portal for them to.. somewhere. He didn’t know where they were going, but he remembered the uneasiness that he felt from the moment they gathered up for the mission. It wasn’t rare that he had bad feelings, but more often than not, it was just the result of being slightly more cautious and overprotective of his family. 

He wanted to make sure they were all good. Then he can let blackness claim him no problem, but not until he was assured that the others were all fine. 

He slowly opened his eyes, sudden brightness blinded him, his head was about to explode. 

He groaned as he blinked quickly, hoping that his eyes would get used to the light sooner. 

“You are awake. Good.” He heard a voice that was familiar but there was something about it he couldn’t explain. 

He tried to turn his head, turning towards the face belonging to the voice. 

His vision was blurry, he only saw a figure, but not her face. 

His eyes flattered closed, taking a deep breath before he tried again and slowly but surely the figure became familiar as Alec managed to focus on the woman next to her bed. 

“Cat.” He grasped, his throat was dry and raw. Did he scream? It was rare that he did, he was more like ‘let’s grit out teeth until we pass out’ type opposed to the screaming one. 

“Sssh. It’s okay. I’ll get you some water.” She said calmly. He felt her hand gently touching his shoulder before stepping away. 

The smell was familiar, it was the ever so present smell of disinfectant and god knows what else that always lingered in the air of the infirmary. 

He tried to move his head to look around, he hoped his siblings and Magnus would be here too. As much as he liked Catarina, he’d preferred to be greeted by someone closer to him once he is awake. 

He only hoped that he was out for long enough that the others had no chance but to leave him in order to catch up on some sleep and they weren’t injured or worse. 

“Here.” Catarina said holding a straw to Alec’s mouth which Alec quickly grabbed with his lips, taking small sips of the cold water to sooth his aching throat. 

“That’s it. Good.” She murmured as she watched Alec with concern in her face as he drank. 

“Thank.. you.” Alec breathed once he felt that if he drinks anymore, it might all come back. 

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling?” Catarina asked as she took out a stethoscope. Alec’s eyebrows raised up in surprise. It’s not like he didn’t know what those were for, but he was used to Catarina checking him with her magic and not the mundane way. 

“Like I’ve been chewed up and spit out. Twice.” He answered with a grimace at the cold touch. 

“Where are my siblings?” Alec asked with his eyes closed as he let Catarina examine her. He trusted her both as a nurse and as a healer. 

“We’ve already contacted them. They were here before while you were sleeping but they should be back in the afternoon.” 

“What do you mean contacted them? Jace and Izzy were with me the whole time.” Alec said with confusion as he looked up at Catarina. 

“And Magnus? Where is Magnus?” Alec asked without waiting for Cat to answer his first question. 

There was something akin to pity in her eyes as she looked at Alec and Alec felt his heart falling down into his stomach. No. 

“Magnus.. he will be here soon too.” She answered with a smile as she withdrawn her hands that been checking Alec’s ribs and abdomen. 

“Why am I here? I should be at the institute. Or with Magnus. Cat what is going on?” Alec shot question after question; his grip unconsciously tightened around her wrist. 

“You are hurting me.” Cat said slowly, her eyes not leaving Alec’s as she spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec said, letting her go quickly almost as if the touch burnt him. 

“It’s okay.” She said but her eyes said otherwise and suddenly Alec felt guilty. He didn’t want to hurt her, even if logically he knew that she could interfere if she wanted with a snap of her fingers. 

“I-“ She started when the door opened and a man stepped into the room. 

Alec was sure he was hallucinating. It made no sense. His mouth open as he stared at the man in shock. 

“I see you are awake.” He said with a smile that was both familiar and so foreign. It was kind but not warm, it was friendly but not loving. 

“He just woke up; I need to head to help at A&E. Are you okay to stay with him?” She asked with uncertainty, but he quickly assured her with a nod and a smile. 

“Of course.” He said as he stepped to Alec’s bed. 

“Thank you.” She answered before slipping out of the room. 

“How do you feel Alexander?” He asked and Alec opened his mouth but there was no voice coming out there was no air in his lungs. He was choking. 

Magnus was standing in front of him, wearing a white coat. There was a stethoscope around his neck, a name badge displaying Dr Bane. Pens in his pocket and a smile on his face. 

His make up was gone, his hair wasn’t styled as usual. He was freshly shaven. No rings, no nail polish. 

“Magnus. What.. what?” _What happened? To me? To you? To the others?_

“Sssh. It’s okay Alex.” Alec bewilderment only grew at the sound of his name being used in a way no one ever used it before. Not even his parents. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked a bit breathlessly as he felt his heartbeat quickening, his pulse raising. 

“Can you tell me what you can remember?” He asked, ignoring Alec’s question. 

“There was a demon attack somewhere. I don’t know where or what demon. You, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon and I, all went on the mission. You portaled us there.. after that, nothing.” Alec shook his head as he tried to remember something else, anything. He missed the sad look on the man’s face as he tried to force his memories to come back. 

“Alexander.. there was no demon attack.” Magnus said and Alec snapped his head up to look at the man. 

“What..Magnus what are you talking about?” He started to get angry and frustrated. _Was it all a trap? Then what happened to him?_

“You are on the psychiatric ward.” The man said with a sigh as he glanced around the room as if he wanted to prove a point. 

“What?” Alec saw the man’s lips moving but the roaring of his ears muffled all the other noises around them. His head was spinning, his heart was thumping in his chest. 

“The shadow world.. and the demons, shadowhunters, warlocks, seelies, vampires, werewolfs.. Alex.. these things aren’t real.”


End file.
